


Breaking Howie

by BSBLover2538



Series: BSB Darkness Fics [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Ball Gag, Branding, Cock Cages, Cock Sucking, Dildos, Flogging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Prostate Milking, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sadism, Suicide, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian has been looking for someone to have some sadistic fun with. He finds Howie, and has his way with the teen.





	Breaking Howie

Brian hid himself in his car, watching out for the young boy, who he knew was named Howie. He had been watching the boy for a few weeks now, learning his routine, so that he knew when Howie was going to be alone on his walk home, after all of his friends had gone home. It took a few weeks, but Brian was ready to strike. 

“It’s been a month since I had my fix, I need that high again” Brian said to himself, as he waited for Howie’s friend to go home, knowing that Howie would be coming past his car in about five minutes. 

“Hey Howie! Come here man, I got something to show you” Brian called, looking every bit of innocent, as he could. 

“Who are you?” Howie nervously asked, as he approached the unfamiliar car. Alarm bells were going off in his head, and he pushed them away, his curiosity stronger. 

“Oh, just your worst nightmare” Brian grinned sadistically, and grabbed Howie, putting a cloth over his mouth, and feeling the younger man struggle, before becoming limp. 

He shoved him in the backseat, and drove off to his house. Brian had a playroom in his basement, and had all sorts of ideas of what he would do to Howie, when he finally awoke. 

Brian got home, dragged Howie down to the basement, and tied him to the table in the center, and waited patiently, for the young boy to wake up. He knew Howie was only 17, and knew that the dosage wasn’t much, so he would be waking up soon. 

“Wakey, wakey, whore!” Brian finally got tired of waiting, and threw water over Howie’s face, waking the teen up. As Howie became aware of where he was, he looked frightened, and started to scream. Brian grinned, knowing that the basement was soundproof, so his screams were useless. 

“God, I missed those screams. You don’t get it do you? No one will hear you, this basement is soundproof. You are at my mercy now. Get used to it!” Brian barked as he cut off all of Howie’s clothes, leaving him naked, his cock already hard and leaking. 

“Well, well, well. Looks like you love what I’m planning to do to you. Good news for you, this is going to be long, painful, and very, very pleasing” Brian snarled as he traced his fingers down Howie’s trembling body. 

He got out the ball gag, shoving it in Howie’s mouth, silencing the screams. He knew that he would want to hear them later, but for now, silence was best. He scraped his fingers down Howie’s body, leaving red marks. 

“I know you are a virgin, well not after tonight you won’t be. I’m taking that from you, viciously!” Brian taunted, as Howie shook in his bonds. 

Brian flipped Howie over, and lowered the table, getting on top of the younger boy. He stuck his finger in Howie’s very tight hole, and grinned, knowing that it would be used and abused tonight. 

“You will love it whore, just like all the others have before you” Brian laughed hearing the screams, knowing that Howie would never be the same after tonight. 

Brian got up and went to his toy box, pulling out a few things. He circled the table, measuring Howie up, seeing what he would do. Howie followed him with his eyes, and had a terrified look on his face. 

“Let’s get your ass nice and ready first” Brian taunted, as he got out the glass dildo, and shoved it in Howie’s ass, dry. The screams that he let out, sent Brian smiling ear to ear. 

“There we go. Get it wide for my cock” Brian grazed his hand over the dildo, moving it slightly, and smirked hearing the whines. 

He left the dildo in, and moved to Howie’s head, lowering the table even more, so that Howie was level with his cock. He took the gag out, and shoved his cock right in Howie’s open mouth, forcing his length down his throat. Howie gagged, as Brian milked his cock into Howie’s mouth, forcing him to swallow his seed.  

Brian pulled out, and left the gag out, to hear Howie’s screams, as he fucked him. He got on top of the teen, and yanked the dildo out, as Howie screamed. He immediately plunged his cock in, and started fucking him hard, and fast. He could see blood coming out of Howie’s hole, but he didn’t care. 

“This is what you are good for whore. Just being fucked. Laying down, and taking it. That is what a good boy like you is worth. Just a fuck toy, a thing. You will learn that tonight. One way or another, or I’ll have to reinforce the lesson another time” Brian whispered into Howie’s ear, as he fucked him. 

Howie’s thoughts were racing as he felt this man taking him, by force. He realized he was being raped, and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt the man pull out, and wondered what the hell would happen next. 

“Well that’s your virginity taken from you. Let’s see what else I can do to you. Oh, I know!” Brian flipped Howie back over, exposing his purple, leaking member. 

He got out the milking machine, and attached the tubes to Howie’s cock, and turned the machine on, watching as his cock was milked. 

“That way, you get no pleasure at all. I don’t want that dirtiness soiling my ass at all” Brian grinned, as Howie cried, feeling the pressure from the machine get higher, as Brian upped the speed. 

Brian saw that nothing was coming out anymore, and took the machine off, watching Howie’s cock wilt down. He grinned, attaching the cock cage, keeping it soft and flaccid. 

“There we go, now I can do what I want, knowing you won’t get pleasure from it. Let’s get the flogger and whips out” Brian stalked over to the wall, where his favorite flogger was waiting for him, and he grabbed it, going back over to Howie. 

“Let’s see how you do with a little pain” Howie screamed, as the flogger made contact with his stomach, and Brian relentlessly flogged him, not stopping until there were black and blue marks all over Howie’s chest and stomach. 

He grinned, satisfied, as he put the flogger down. He flipped Howie over for the last time, and grabbed his paddle, intent on spanking the teen. He first inserted a vibrator, turning it on to the highest setting, before raining blows down on his ass, knowing the vibrator would be hitting his prostate. Howie screamed louder than he had, and soon went hoarse. 

“There we go” Brian cooed, as he yanked the vibrator out, pounding Howie’s red and sore ass, for a second time. He felt Howie become unresisting, just lying there, letting it happen. 

“Finally realized that I am taking what I want, no matter how much you scream and cry. You realized that I control all of this” Brian snarled, as he fucked Howie. 

“You will not tell a word of this to anyone. If they see the marks, just say you got in a fight with a bully. If I find out you told, the next day, you are disappearing, and no one will find your body. I guarantee it” Brian threatened the young teen, who nodded, fearfully. 

Brian took off the cock cage, and Howie’s member filled up again, and Brian just squeezed it, hearing the screams coming from the teen. 

Brian finally got tired of dealing with the brat, and used the cloth to get him asleep again. He dragged Howie back out, dumped him at the same place he picked him up, and went back home, smirking happily. 

Three months passed by, and Howie had barely come to terms with being raped. He became withdrawn, and fearful. He wouldn’t tell anyone why he was acting the way he was, and his parents were very concerned. He got spooked by any loud noises, and he feared going into crowds. He was constantly looking for Brian. 

“Looking for me?” Brian asked one day, as Howie was walking towards home, after going to the store. Howie turned and screamed, as Brian dragged him to his car, and gagged him, tying his arms behind his back, and his legs together. 

He drove back towards his home, intending on raping the brat again. It seems that he hadn’t learned his lesson the first time. It had only taken once for the other two to disappear, but this one was headstrong. 

“Looks like you need another lesson. Didn’t think I would ever have to do this, a second time” Brian growled, as he untied Howie, forcing him to his hands and knees, having gotten him back down to the basement. 

He heard the whines and whimpers, and smirked happily. He forced Howie’s pants down, and plunged his cock back in the hole, knowing it was tight again. 

“This hole is mine. You belong to me. I own your ass. Why haven’t you learned that?” Brian snarled, as he fucked Howie relentlessly. He pulled out, and pulled Howie up by his hair, dragging him over to the table. 

He laid him face up, tying him to the table. He grabbed the O-ring, and took the gag out, and shoved the ring in, to keep Howie’s mouth wide open. Brian took a dildo, coating it in his cum, forced it through the ring, and down Howie’s throat. 

“Suck on that, while I do other things to you” Brian tightened the ring around the dildo, keeping it in Howie’s throat, forcing him to breathe through his nose. 

He forced Howie’s legs up, exposing his cock, balls, and hole. He tied his legs together, forcing him to keep the position. Brian leaned down, and licked up Howie’s hole, all the way up to his cock. He grinned, seeing the teen’s body tremble in fear. He stuck his fingers in the loose hole, seeing the young boy’s cock leaking pre. He swiped his tongue up the head, smirking at the scream Howie let out. 

“Tastes better than I thought. Might have to milk it, and force you to drink it. That would be fun to watch” Brian mused, as he grabbed something out of his toy box. 

He turned around and showed Howie the item in his hand. The teen’s eyes widened, and he shook his head, the dildo waving in the air, as he moved. 

“Oh yes, whore. You are getting branded. Maybe this will teach you who owns you” Brian had taken out the brand, which was a star, with a upside L in the middle of it. He went to his heater, which was wood burning, and got the metal all nice and hot. He went to Howie, and flipped him over, intending to brand him on his ass. 

“Your left ass cheek will have my brand on it, for the rest of your life. You will be marked, and owned, for life. How does that feel?” he taunted, rubbing the teen’s ass. Howie screamed, and wiggled. Brian got the leather straps out, and laid them across his back, and each of his thighs, so that Howie couldn’t move at all. 

“I will give you a three second warning that I am putting it on. One, Two, Three!” Brian took the metal, and laid it on Howie’s skin, watching it blister and bleed, knowing that once it scarred, it would remain forever. Howie screamed behind the dildo, crying from the pain. 

Brian knew Howie would be feeling it for days afterward. He took the metal off, after it had cooled, and saw his handiwork. He wiped the blood off, and smiled, seeing his brand on the younger teen’s ass. 

“There we go. Now you will always know who owns you, who gives you the greatest pleasure of your life” Brian grinned. 

He forced Howie’s legs up, and grinned, as he looked at Howie’s cock, which had gotten hard and purple. It was pulsating softly, leaking pre. Brian grabbed a cup, and put it under Howie’s cock, as he stroked it, knowing it wouldn’t take long to release his seed. Two minutes later, Howie exploded, and his seed filled the cup.

 Brian untied Howie, removing the dildo, and O-ring, took him off the table, forcing him to his knees. He grinned as Howie cried out at his heels hitting his branded ass. He forced the cup into Howie’s mouth, grinning sadistically as Howie drank his own cum. He made sure that Howie drank the entire thing, and gave Howie his first kiss, tasting the whore’s cum off his own lips. 

“What is your purpose?” Brian asked, as he pulled Howie’s head up by his hair, smirking at the wince. 

“To be Yours, to be owned and used by You” Howie said, all fight having left him, leaving him broken and used. 

“Yes, whore. Exactly” Brian smiled, happy to finally have gotten through to him. He knew his work was done, that Howie wouldn’t be alive much longer. He dragged Howie back up the stairs, and to his car. 

“Have a nice life. I had better not have to do this a third time, or you won’t survive it” Brian threatened, as he drove away, having dropped Howie off near the store where he had been shopping. 

A few weeks later, Howie couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t move on. Seeing that brand in the mirror, knowing it was there, permanently. He couldn’t get away from Brian, always looking over his shoulder. Howie left a note saying goodbye to his family, apologizing to them. 

Howie bought some rope, and went back home to his bedroom, tying it around his ceiling fan, making a noose, and wrapping it around his throat. He kicked the chair, and he fell, the noose tightening around his throat. He felt the life leave his body, hoping that whatever came next, was better than what he was leaving behind. Two hours later, his father and mother found him hanging. 

The next day, Brian was watching the news, jerking himself off, when the story of a 17-year-old boy hanging himself, came across. He grinned, seeing that Howie had finally offed himself. His jerking got faster, the image of Howie hanging, with his brand on his ass, filling him with such glee and happiness. 

“Finally, another one gone” Brian thought, as he felt his orgasm spill all over his hands. “Wonder who my next victim is going to be?” he pondered, as he cleaned himself up. He went down to his basement, to get his playroom ready for his next victim, whoever they may be. Brian smiled sadistically, knowing he would never be caught. 


End file.
